WizardTower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Ultimate Arcane Defense! Tower Wizards cast powerful area effect spells that target both flying and ground troops." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wizard Tower is a spiraling, cone-shaped tower of crystalline rock that has a Wizard atop it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both Ground and Air Units, though it is limited to a relatively short range. **The Wizard Tower, like the Mortar, excels at mowing down entire groups of Troops. However, unlike the Mortar, it has a relatively decent DPS (making it more effective against higher health troops like Giants), and it will target Air Troops in addition to Ground Troops. Also unlike the Mortar, the Wizard Tower has no blind spot. **Although the arcane blasts from the Wizard Tower do less damage per shot than Mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire. This makes the Wizard Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Wizard Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive structures. **Taking out Wizard Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking a part of the village that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Wizard Tower, deploy a few Giants as a distraction while Archers, Wizards or Minions take out the tower. Deploy Troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Giant and surrounding the tower with 5 Archers will generally be sufficient to destroy it. *'Summary' **The Wizard Tower is a spiraling, cone-shaped tower of crystalline rock that has a Conjurer atop it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both Ground and Air Units, though it is limited to a relatively short range. **The Wizard Tower, like the Mortar, excels at mowing down entire groups of Troops. However, unlike the Mortar, it has a relatively decent DPS (making it more effective against higher health troops like Huge), and it will target Air Troops in addition to Ground Troops. Also unlike the Mortar, the Wizard Tower has no blind spot. **Although the arcane blasts from the Wizard Tower do less damage per shot than Mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire. This makes the Wizard Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Wizard Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive structures. **Taking out Wizard Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking a part of the village that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Wizard Tower, deploy a few Huge as a distraction while Ranger, Wizards or Fire Bats take out the tower. Deploy Troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Hugeand surrounding the tower with 5 Ranger will generally be sufficient to destroy it. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **An excellent defensive strategy for the Wizard Tower is to put it near your Town Hall because of the Wizard Tower's splash damage and relatively high rate of fire. However, due to its limited range, it is sometimes more desirable to put the Wizard Tower near the inside of your village. **Wizard Towers and Mortars are quite complementary, as they can each cover the other's weaknesses. ***''Example of a Wizard Tower-Mortar combination:'' The Mortar can cover a very large range so attacking units will have reduced health by the time they come into shorter range of the Wizard Tower, which helps finish them off. In exchange, the Wizard Tower defends the Mortar by destroying units that cannot be attacked by the Mortar (all air units and ground units inside the Mortar's minimum range). **Try putting Wizard Towers near AirCrafts, with Air Bombs to take out the Gasbag. ***To expand on this, place this defense near an AirCraft. Also, just put it near a Mortar and a Storage to protect against various attacks. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **For attacking, use some units to distract it (Huge or Warriors) and destroy it with Ranger, Fire Bats, or another ranged troop. Melee troops like Warriors or Huge can destroy a Wizard Tower by themselves if there are enough of them, but because these troops must attack while physically touching the tower (and are therefore grouped up), the Wizard Tower can usually destroy the entire group fairly quickly. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Wizard Tower (e.g. attacking a Gold Storage that's near a Wizard Tower), because the Wizard Tower will destroy the group very quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Wizard Towers undergo significant visual changes at levels 3, 6, 7 and 8 ***When initially constructed, the Wizard Tower appears to be solid gray rock. ***At level 2, the lower portion of the tower just barely begins to show colored pink crystal, much like the level 6 Walls. This can be seen if you look closely enough, but can be easily missed. The shape of the rock also changes slightly. ***At level 3, the crystals become much more visible. ***At level 4, some of the gray rock turn into crystals, and begin spiraling around the tower. ***At level 5, the entire base of the tower is completely crystalline, with only the top portion of the tower remaining gray rock. ***The level 6 Wizard Tower has no gray rock left. The entire tower is now constructed of pink crystal, resembling a gigantic level 6 Wall. ***At level 7, the crystal structures grow prominent upward spikes surrounding the platform, and the entire tower darkens to a dark purple, appearing very much like a giant level 7 Wall. ***At level 8, the podium on which the Conjurer stands becomes far wider and more jagged. The spikes melt into the tower and it has stone pillars on each side, making eight stone pillars in all. It also has embers floating around the base, indicating a lava source beneath. The embers and the lava source may also be referred to the Town Hall being at least level 10, its Town Hall level requirement. **The Conjurer atop the tower also changes with the Tower's level. He himself shoots the projectile that is fired by the Wizards of the level he resembles. For example, level 1 Wizard Tower housing a level 1 or 2 Wizard would fire fireballs, while level 5 Wizard Tower that has a level 5 Wizard would fire lightning bolts. ***When first placed, the Tower Conjurer appears as a level 1 (or 2) Wizard. ***At level 3, the Conjurer atop the tower changes in appearance to that of a level 3 (or 4) Wizard. ***At Wizard Tower level 5, the Conjurer changes its appearance to that of a level 5 Wizard. ***At Level 8, the Conjurer changes its appearance to that of a level 6 Wizard. ---- *'Trivia' **You don't need to unlock or train a Conjurer in order to construct a Wizard Tower. The level of your army's Wizards, if you have them, do not affect the appearance or abilities of the Conjurer atop the tower. **When you begin an upgrade on a Wizard Tower, the Conjurer on the top will disappear after a few minutes and will not reappear until the tower has finished upgrading. **While you are moving the Wizard Tower, the Conjurer on the top disappears. **When viewing the Info screen, the Wizard Tower does not have a Conjurer on it. **Strangely, normal Wizards have a powerful attack, the while those atop the Wizard Towers have a much weaker one. They make up for this by having much greater hitpoints and a larger splash damage area than the Wizard troop. **Only one Conjurer will ever appear atop a Wizard Tower, unlike the Watch Tower, which can have up to three Ranger.